Nuestro pecado
by TeamEdward-gad87
Summary: Bella se enamora de Edward que es un hombre casado,un fin de semana se encuentran en una cabaña en el bosque donde se volverán amantes y empezará su pecado. Pero es solo sexo? Hay amor? y lo más importante, cual será el fruto de su pecado?


**Hola! pues aqui estoy con una nueva historia, como siempre aclarar que los personajes pertenecen a Meyer y como solo soy autora de esa historia.**

**NUESTRO PECADO**

**BPOV**

Como cada día llegué a mi casa triste, cansada y abatida, mas esta vez no sola, ya nunca más me sentiría sola. Cerré la puerta bruscamente, apoyé mi espalda en ella y me dejé caer hasta el suelo poco a poco, en el que me senté recogiendo mis piernas contra mi pecho, abrazándolas fuertemente y colocando mi frente sobre mis rodillas. Y lloré, lloré como llevaba queriéndolo hacer todo el día, como lo había hecho cada día de los últimos dos años, desde el día en el que me convertí en lo que soy, desde el día que él tomó mi cuerpo por primera vez y se quedó con mi alma y mi corazón.

Sentí que metían la llave en la cerradura, levanté la cabeza y miré el reloj de la sala, eran las 21.30 por supuesto, la misma hora de todos los días.

Me corrí con cuidado hacia un lado para evitar que me diera al abrir la puerta y permitirle entrar. Tomé aire un par de veces y me preparé para lo que tenía que hacer, esta sería la última vez que nos veríamos.

- Bella? Qué haces ahí pequeña? Estabas llorando? Dijo acercándose a mí y agachándose para secar con sus manos las lágrimas que rodaban por mis mejillas.

- No pasa nada Edward, solo necesito que hablemos…

Conocí a Edward a los 18 años, cuando entré en la universidad y compartí habitación con su hermana menor, Alice. Él tenía 25 años y estaba casado con Tanya, una mujer tan bella que se podría comprar con la mismísima Diosa Afrodita. Ellos llevaban 2 años casados y aunque Alice hablaba pestes de ella, no daban la impresión de ser infelices.

Recuerdo que la primera vez que lo vi fue en un coctel organizado por la revista que no solo dirigía sino de la cual era dueño. Yo fui acompañando a Alice, bueno más bien fui arrastrada por ella que me obligó a acompañarla. Desde el momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, sentí un cosquilleo extraño recorrerme todo el cuerpo, y me sentí prisionera de aquellas hermosas orbes verdes. No podía apartar mi mirada de él, y sorprendentemente, él tampoco dejó de mirarme.

Alice, a la que no se le pasa nada por alto, rió divertida y tosió en advertencia, luego nos presentó. Edward y yo teníamos mucho en común, por lo que a pesar de la edad nos volvimos íntimos amigos, tanto que Alice decía quien me había adoptado como a una hermana más, lo cual me dolía terriblemente, pues yo jamás podría verlo así, yo lo veía como un hombre, uno que me gustaba muchísimo. Supongo que su esposa intuía esto, y por eso jamás nos llevamos bien, ella me odiaba, y yo no la podía ni ver, no porque fuese su esposa, sino porque era una mujer demasiado fría, egocéntrica, arrogante, prepotente, narcisista, materialista y un largo etc…

Dos años después de conocernos, un fin de semana Alice me prestó las llaves de una hermosa cabaña que tenía su familia en el bosque, pues necesitaba aclarar mis sentimientos ya que había conocido a un chico que me agradaba y él quería comenzar una relación conmigo, pero lo que sentía por Edward me había impedido darle una respuesta a Jake. Estos días de relax y soledad me vendrían muy bien para poner en claro mis ideas y tomar una decisión.

**Flashback**

Era la hora del crepúsculo, y estaba sentada en el poyete de una de las ventanas mirándolo embelesada cuando sentí un coche acercarse. En cuanto lo vi se me aceleró el corazón y comenzaron a sudarme las manos: era él, reconocería su coche en cualquier lugar.

Del coche bajó mi peor y más dulce pesadilla, Edward. Tenía su hermoso cabello cobrizo más desordenado de lo normal, lo cual quería decir que estaba nervioso y se había pasado sus manos por él demasiadas veces. Iba vestido informal, con unos jeans y un jersey negro de cuello en pico. Me mordí el labio instintivamente, el condenado era terriblemente atractivo para mi propia salud física y mental. Sacó una pequeña maleta del maletero y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando entró en la cabaña no pareció sorprendido de encontrarme aquí.

- Pequeña qué haces aquí? Dijo regalándome una de sus sonrisas torcidas que me volvían loca.

- Yo… siento molestarte Edward, sé que la cabaña es tuya, pero necesitaba unos días para relajarme y Alice insistió en que la usara ya que no habría nadie, si hubiese sabido que querías venir con tu esposa no hubiese venido, en serio que lo siento, voy a recoger mis cosas y me marcho… dije dándome la vuelta para ir a la habitación por ellas, pero Edward me sujetó de la mano, y la sentí arder al entrar en contacto con su piel.

- Claro que no tienes que irte tontita, puedes usarla siempre que quieras. Además no he venido con Tanya, yo necesitaba unos días de tranquilidad y pensé en venir, aunque les he dicho a todos que tenía una reunión en New York, espero que no me eches de cabeza, dijo guiñándome un ojo, así que ya que estamos aquí los dos, que tal si la compartimos? Podemos pasar juntos este fin de semana, qué dices? Dijo levantado una ceja.

Oh dios mío, pensé. Que me coja confesada porque tendría que hacer yoga o algo que me permitiera controlarme y no tirarme encima de este hombre que me volvía loca.

- Esto..yo… no claro Edward, es decir, que no tengo problemas por compartirla y pasar estos días contigo, dije con dificultad pues hasta las piernas me temblaban.

- Perfecto, dijo sonriendo ampliamente, pero no crees que empieza a hacer frío? Qué tal si enciendo la chimenea?

- Estupendo, luego puedes ducharte y ponerte cómodo si quieres mientras yo preparo la cena. Ya cuando tu termines lo haré yo.

- Eso suena genial, dijo al tiempo que me acariciaba dulcemente la mejilla y me daba un beso demasiado cerca de la comisura de mis labios. Juro que me temblaban hasta las puntas de mis cabellos y tenía que estar más roja que un tomatito.

Preparé lasaña para cenar, y cuando terminé de poner la mesa y levanté la cabeza, casi me asfixio por dejar de respirar ante lo que me encontré. Apoyado en el marco de la puerta, Edward me miraba fijamente con los brazos cruzados en su torso desnudo, ya que solo llevaba un pantalón de pijama.

- Huele delicioso Bella.

- Gracias, en unos minutos estará lista, mientras tanto voy a ducharme yo y ponerme mi pijama.

Mierda pensé. Mis pijamas que eran todos elegidos por mi querida Alice, no dejaban demasiado a la imaginación, pero como dormía con ella tampoco me había importado mucho y como pensaba que estaría sola en la cabaña no me había importado llevarlos, pero ahora estaba Edward… que remedio, pensé poniendo una sonrisa traviesa, él tampoco es que se haya cortado mucho con lo que se ha puesto para estar delante mía.

Me duché y me puse un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje blanco y encima un pequeño y sexy pijama blanco, de seda y encaje. La parte de arriba era de tiras finas, con la parte del pecho bordado y ceñida y luego suelta en raso, con un lado abierto. Y la de abajo era un minúsculo short bordado como la parte del pecho.

Me coloqué una bata de seda blanca y cortita encima y la anudé, pero antes de salir decidí dejarla abierta, quería comprar si en verdad me veía como a su hermana Alice o si veía en mi a una mujer.

Cuando salí de la habitación Edward estaba llenando las copas de vino, pero en cuanto me vio, su mirada me recorrió de los pies a la cabeza, sentí como si me estuviera desnudando con la mirada. Se le fue un poco la mano con la que servia el vino, por lo que derramó un poco sobre el mantel. Yo me limité a sonreírle, y vi como apretaba los puños y se sentaba rápidamente, pero no me pasó desapercibo el prominente bulto de su pantalón, el cual trataba de esconder.

Me alegró saber que sí que me veía como mujer, pero aquí quedaría mi experimento, a pesar de que me gustaba muchísimo, él era un hombre casado y yo no intentaría nada con él, porque además era mi amigo y el hermano de Alice, y no deseaba tener que alejarme de ellos luego.

Cenamos tranquilamente mientras conversábamos, elogió mi lasaña y me comentó que Tanya no sabía ni freír un huevo. Odié que la nombrara pero era natural, era su esposa, la mujer que amaba.

Tras cenar quise retirarme a mi habitación, pero Edward me rogó que nos sentáramos en la alfombra frente a la chimenea mientras tomábamos la última copa de vino y no pude negarme.

Estaba mirando fijamente el fuego, pensando que ardía tanto como yo al lado de Edward, cuando volteé a mirarlo, me sorprendí al verlo mucho más cerca de mi y mirándome profundamente.

- Entonces Bella, se sincera conmigo, por qué estás aquí?

- Yo te lo he dicho Edward, necesitaba relajarme y un poco de soledad, necesitaba pensar…

- Algún problema? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, dijo.

- Lo sé y te lo agradezco, pero en esto no puedes ayudarme.

- Por qué pequeña? De qué se trata? Preguntó.

Dudé unos segundos de que decirle, pero opté por la verdad, claro que omitiendo la parte que le concernía a él.

- Bueno, es que… he conocido a un chico Edward… solo somos amigos, pero… él quiere que pase algo más entre nosotros y me besó, pero yo no estoy segura…

Vi como Edward frunció el ceño y cerró fuertemente los puños.

- No te gusta?

- Sí, bueno… es muy guapo, es agradable y me hace reír mucho pero creo que no siento por él lo que debería… no sé como explicarlo, es cuando me mira, cuando me toca, o cuando me besa yo…

Edward se acercó más a mi y acunó mi rostro en su mano mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

- No sabes Bella? Yo te lo diré…

Levanté una ceja y fruncí el ceño, no sabía por donde iba a salirme Edward.

- No sientes lo mismo que sientes cuando yo te miro cierto?

Mi corazón comenzó a latirme como loco.

- Ni lo mismo que sientes cuando te acaricio…

Ay dios mío, me va a dar un ataque al corazón, pensé.

- Ni sientes lo mismo que cuando yo te beso, dijo mirando mis labios y acariciándolos con su dedo pulgar.

- Edward yo…

No pude terminar las frase, pues Edward me hizo callar uniendo sus labios a los míos. El beso comenzó siendo dulce y tranquilo, pero poco a poco se volvió intenso y apasionado. Edward me agarró de la cintura y me sentó sobre su regazo, pasó dulcemente su lengua por mis labios pidiéndome permiso para explorar mi boca, y yo se lo concedí más que gustosa, mientras llevaba mis manos a su cabello y lo acercaba más a mí.

Poco a poco me fue tumbando en la alfombra, colocándose sobre mi sin apoyar todo su peso y abandonó mis labios para atender mimosamente mi cuello y mis hombros. Sus manos fueron hasta el borde de la parte de arriba de mi pijama, me hizo incorporarme un poco y sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, la fue sacando poco a poco por mi cabeza. Me volvió a tumbar, y dejó un reguero de besos desde mi cuello hasta mi ombligo, pasando entre mis pechos. Mis manos inexpertas recorrieron sus hombres y su espalda, hasta llevar a su lindo trasero que tantas veces me había dejado con mis manos picando por desear tocarlo, y le di un leve apretón a sus glúteos. Edward gimió levemente y llevó sus manos hasta mi espalda. Me arqueé para ayudarlo, pues sabía que deseaba quitarme el sujetador.

- Dios santo Bella, eres demasiado hermosa… nadie puede compararse contigo, me susurró en el oído.

Me volvió loca su comentario y me abalancé a sus labios, comenzando un frenético beso. La imagen de Tanya me vino a la mente, él era casado, esto estaba mal, tenía que encontrar las fuerzas para parar.

- Edward… para, esto… nosotros no… lo intenté, juro que lo intenté, pero Edward se había apoderado con su boca de un pezón, y todo signo de cordura me abandonó completamente. Éramos Edward y yo, quería ser suya, y nada más me importaba, porque yo lo amaba, esto me convencida totalmente de ello.

Llevé mis manos hasta la cinturilla de su pantalón de pijama y comencé a bajarla con mis manos hasta que no llegué y me ayudé con mis pies. No pude evitar que un gritito se escapara de mis labios al comprobar que no llevaba nada debajo de ellos. Edward se incorporó un poco, un gruñido salió de mi garganta al ver el tamaño de su erección. Agarró la cinturilla de mis short y me miró a los ojos pidiéndome permiso para quitármelos. Me limité a asentir, y al instante el los bajó junto a mi tanga. Me separó las piernas e introdujo un dedo dentro de mi, mientras que con otro frotaba mi clítoris. Creo que el grito que di lo pudieron escuchar hasta en la luna, nunca había sentido nada igual.

- Bella, quiero probarte, necesito probarte, dijo Edward con la voz ronca.

No pude constatar si quiera, pues su lengua ya se había apoderado de mi centro. Lamía mis pliegues, y mi clítoris donde hizo círculos con su lengua, con la cual me penetró una y otra vez.

- Edward, no… puedo… más, dije entre jadeos.

- Déjate ir pequeña, me dijo.

- No… no quiero….que ..sea… así-

- Por favor Bella, hazlo por mí, vente para mí.

Escucharlo decir eso fue todo lo que necesite para llegar al orgasmo más maravilloso de mi vida, aunque realmente no tenía con que compararlo, pues fue el primero. Me quedé a penas sin fuerzas pero verlo recoger todos mis jugos con su lengua me volvió tan loca de deseo que sentía la necesidad de probarlo yo también a él.

Sin que se lo esperara, me abalancé sobre él, y lo hice recostarse. Lo besé apasionadamente, y comencé a dejar besos por su pecho, regalándole a sus pezones algunas lamidas. Cuando llegué a su erección me entró las dudas, jamás había hecho esto, esperaba no defraudarlo.

- Bella, no es necesario, no tienes que…

No dejé que terminara, simplemente ignoré su comentario y me metí su pene en la boca. No cabía entero al principio, pero cuando logré relajar mi garganta logré que cupiera. Dejé besos por toda su base, lo lamí, succioné, hice círculos sobre su glande, mientras hoy la respiración agitada de Edward y sus gemidos.

- Bella….por…favor…para…necesito estar dentro de ti, por…favor…no quiero llegar así….

No le hice caso, quería que se corriera en mi boca, quería darle un infinito placer, aunque yo también me moría de ganas porque me penetrara.

- Por Favor Bella… dijo mientras me agarraba la cabeza y me obligaba a mirarlo.

Asentí, yo tampoco podía soportarlo más.

Edward me tumbó y se posicionó sobre mis piernas, sentía su punta en mi entrada y como iba entrando poco a poco, una mezcla de dolor y placer me inundó y clavé mis uñas en su espalda mientras un grito salía de mi garganta.

- Dios Bella, soy el primero? Me dijo. Yo asentí con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Sí quieres que pare solo dilo.

- No, sigue Edward, por favor… le rogué.

El dolor se intensificó cuando rompió mi barrera, él se quedó quieto, esperando que mi cuerpo se acoplara a ese intruso, cosa que no tardó mucho y le rogué que siguiera. Edward empezó con un vaivén lento y suave acompañado de nuestros jadeos y gemidos.

- Oh Dios, más rápido por favor… imploré.

Edward aceleró el ritmo de sus embestidas, las cuales fueron más fuertes y me volvían loca de placer. Los primeros signos de mi orgasmo empezaron y no pude evitar gritar su nombre.

- Edward! Bella! Dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo mientras subíamos juntos al cielo.

Edward se desplomó a mi lado con los ojos cerrados. Yo miraba hacia el techo con una sonrisa en mis labios que desapareció en cuanto me di cuenta del pecado que acababa de cometer, me había acostado con un hombre casado, un hombre que le pertenecía a otra. Me senté rápidamente para buscar mi bata pero cuando la tuve, él me la arrebató de las manos.

- Esto aún no ha terminado preciosa, me dijo al tiempo que me tomaba en brazos y me llevaba a su cama. Quise negarme, pero el amor y el deseo por él fueron más fuerte.

Desperté en su cama desnuda, acurrucada junto a él. Todos los recuerdos de la noche que pasamos vinieron a mi mente como si de una película se tratara. Había pasado la mejor noche de mi vida, me había entregado al hombre del que estaba completa e irrevocablemente enamorada, pero él no era libre, él ya tenía una esposa, yo había tomado lo que era de otra y no podía ser. No podía volver a pasar.

Me levanté sigilosamente de la cama y me envolví en una sábana. Iba a ir a mi habitación a recoger mis cosas y me iría, pero antes de salir de su habitación, sentí sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, su pecho pegado a mi espalda y su barbilla sobre mi hombro.

- No te vayas por favor Bella, no quiero que esto termine aquí.

**Fin Flashback.**

Y no terminó, claro que no. No tuve fuerzas para negarme, para irme de su lado. Ese es mi pecado, me convertí en la amante de un hombre casado. Nunca hablamos de su mujer, nunca me dijo de dejarla, nunca me dijo que me amaba y yo tampoco se lo confesé. Pero cada día en los últimos dos años, estábamos juntos, en la casa que compró para nosotros y la cual Alice creía que yo pagaba con lo que ganaba en el hotel en el que trabajaba de recepcionista hasta que me graduara como profesora de literatura. El venía cada día a las 21.30, cenábamos juntos y hacíamos el amor. Pero en cuanto me dormía él regresaba a su casa, con su mujer y yo me quedaba aquí, sola.

- Qué pasa pequeña, de qué quieres que hablemos?

- Creo que es hora de decirnos adios Edward, esto ya ha durado demasiado.

- Qué? Por qué Bella? Dijo furioso.

- Por que estuvo bien mientras duró, pero fue un error Edward, este es nuestro pecado, tu tienes una mujer que te espera en casa y yo…

- Eso nunca ha importado, dijo.

- Pero ya es hora de que importe… sabes? Hoy te vi con ella, en el hospital, en ginecología, tengo que felicitarte? Le pregunté temerosa.

- Es por eso? Porque crees que ella y yo vamos…

- No Edward, es porque ha llegado el momento de terminar con esto, le dije.

- Hay alguien más? Me preguntó.

- Sí… dije en un susurro, y ese alguien no se merece esta vida Edward, no se merece estar inmerso en nuestros líos, en nuestro engaño, en nuestro pecado.

Edward caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala, pasándose una mano por el cabello y otra apretando el puente de la nariz.

- Está bien Bella, que seas muy feliz, dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

- En unos días recogeré todo y me buscaré otro sitio donde vivir, así recuperarás tu casa.

Se volvió a mirarme y puede ver la furia brotando de sus ojos.

- Me importa una mierda la casa, dijo antes de salir dando un fuerte porrazo.

Entonces las piernas me flaquearon y caí al cuelo, donde en posición fetal lloré y lloré mientras acariciaba mi vientre.

- Lo amo más que a mi vida, pero tengo que aprender a vivir sin él, tendremos que vivir sin él, no te daré esa vida amor, no te condenaré a vivir en nuestro pecado, aunque por desgracia siempre serás el fruto de esto.

**EPOV**

No me lo podía creer, el momento que tanto había temido había llegado. La había perdido y mi vida sin ella no valía nada. No podía vivir sin ella, era lo único bonito que yo tenía, lo único que me hacía feliz. Lloré como no lo hacía desde que era un niño, pero no me avergonzaba hacerlo, uno no es menos hombre por llorar, y yo lloraba por ella. Ella tenía derecho a ser feliz, pero mi parte egoísta me impedía alegrarme, no soportaba la idea de que fuese de otro, yo la quería junto a mi.

Recordé el día en que la conocí, fue como ver la luz en mitad de la oscuridad. Fue en un coctel de mi revista, ella estaba allí con mi hermana y parecía un ángel. Llevaba un vestido negro hasta la rodilla, con bordados blancos en la parte de abajo y un lazo con una moña blanca bajo el pecho.

Las sandalias de tiras blancas y tacón de 7 centímetros le hacía unas piernas bellísimas y kilométricas, y sus cabello suelto con suaves rizos así como el sonrojo de sus mejillas la hacían ver como un angelito.

No pude apartar la vista de sus hermosos ojos chocolates, nunca había sentido nada igual. Se veía que era a penas una niña, pero no podía negar que me encantaba.

Alice se dio cuenta del momento e intervino, resultó ser la famosa Bella, amiga de la duendecillo de mi hermana menor. Nos presentó y desde ese momento ella se volvió parte indispensable de mi vida, me la alegraba con solo su presencia y me hacia olvidar los problemas de mi maldito matrimonio.

Después de dos años de amistad, escuché por accidente como ella y Alice hablaban sobre la cabaña del bosque. Mi hermana se la estaba ofreciendo para pasar un fin de semana. Sabía cuando sería y aunque traté de ignorarle o de amarrarme a la silla para no ir y estar con ella no pude evitarlo. Me hice el sorprendido al encontrarla allí aunque esa era la única razón de mi presencia, y no pude evitar gritar interiormente de alegría cuando aceptó pasar el fin de semana conmigo. Quise provocarla un poco y por eso solo usé unos pantalones de pijama, pero el tiro me salió por la culata cuando vi el pijama que usaba ella. Era la mujer más hermosa del mundo y mi no tan pequeño amiguito me dio la razón en cuanto la vi, por lo que tuve que sentarme urgentemente para ocultarlo.

No pude evitar desear arrancarle la cabeza al chico que la pretendía cuando me lo contó, y como no quería perderla me armé de valor. Sabía que yo no le era indiferente, sabía que había algo especial entre nosotros, y así fue, esa noche la hice mía, la tuve entre mis brazos y fui el hombre más feliz del mundo y más al saber que fui el primero. Pero una solo noche no me alcanzaba, yo la quería conmigo, quería que esto siguiera y logré convencerla. Así hemos pasado los últimos dos años.

Pero hoy se ha acabado todo, llegué otro a su vida que puede darle lo que yo no y me la arrebató, me arrebató lo único que deseo en esta vida, a mi Bella.

Casi como un zombi llegué a casi de Alice, necesitaba hablar con alguien y nadie mejor que mi hermana y su mejor amiga, aunque tuviera que confesarle mi pecado.

- Edward, que ha pasado, por favor entra, dijo mi pequeña Alice cuando abrió su puerta y me vio llorando como un niño pequeño.

- La perdí Alice, la perdí… ella… yo… me dejó hermana, dije abrazándola fuertemente.

- De qué hablas Edward? Tanya? En serio te pones así por la zorra esa? Yo negué con la cabeza.

- Entonces… dijo ella, yo la miré a los ojos intensamente buscando valor para confesarme.

- Oh dios, dijo llevándose una mano a la boca, es Bella verdad? Es ella, yo lo sabía, sabía que había algo entre vosotros.

Yo asentí.

- Desde cuándo Edward?

- Desde que le prestaste la cabaña del bosque.

- Pero eso fue hace 2 años Edward! Gritó ella. Yo solo asentí.

- Me dejó Alie, encontró a otro que puede darle lo que yo no, y yo no quiero perderla, no puedo vivir sin ella, es lo único que me hace feliz.

Ella vino a mi lado, se abrazó a mi brazo y puso su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

- No lo creo Edward, quizás sea que está cansada de no poder tenerte completamente, pero no creo que haya otro, ella te ama, lo sé, siempre lo he sabido.

Mi corazón saltó de alegría, ella me amaba? Jamás me había dicho si quiera que me quería, aunque claro, yo tampoco le había dicho cuales eran mis sentimientos.

- Ella me lo confesó Alice, dijo que había otra persona a la que no quería meter en esto…

- No sé que decirte Edward, yo no lo creo… yo solo te puedo decir que si la quieres luches por ella, deja a Tanya. Yo creo que ese es el único problema, no creo que haya otro hombre en su vida.

- Ella me vio hoy con ella en el hospital, cree que vamos a tener un hijo pero no es así Alice, y ojala pudiera dejar a Tanya, pero sabes que no puedo…

- Mira Edward, dijo mi hermana furiosa, claro que puedes, solo tienes que elegir tus prioridades en la vida, que es más importante el dinero y la revista o Bella? Haz algo por dios, no la pierdas.

Ni siquiera tuve que pensar la respuesta, estaba seguro.

**Narrador POV**

Para Edward y Bella no fueron fáciles los meses que pasaron sin verse. Ella estaba inmersa en los preparativos para recibir a su hijo, el hijo de Edward, y él con los trámites de su divorcio que no era sencillo. Muchas veces quiso ver a Bella, pero no podía hacerlo hasta que todo estuviera listo, además de que ella había desaparecido, ni siquiera Alice sabía donde encontrarla.

10 meses después de ese día, Edward por fin era un hombre libre y no había perdido tanto como él creía. Por fin sabía donde estaba Bella, y hoy mismo iría a buscarla.

Bella estaba en la hermosa habitación celeste con cenefas de globitos y payasos que había decorado para su hijo. Acababa de amamantarlo y lo tenía sobre su pecho para que expulsara los gases cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Le sacó el flato al bebe y lo dejó en la cunita dándole un beso en la cabecita.

- Ya vuelve mami mi cielo.

Se dirigió a abrir la puerta y ante ella apareció un hombre alto con un hermoso ramo de rosas ocultándole el rostro.

- Creo que se ha equivocado señor, no pueden ser para mí, dijo ella.

- Claro que son para ti pequeña, dijo él apartando las flores de su cara.

- Edward… susurró ella sorprendida.

El acortó la distancia entre ellos, la acercó a su cuerpo poniendo su mano libre en su cintura y unió sus labios a los de ellas, en un beso tierno y apasionado a la vez. Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire, dejaron sus frentes apoyadas y se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

- Edward esto no… por favor, vete..dijo ella con los ojos vidriosos.

- Por qué? Preguntó el tristemente.

- Porque si no te vas ahora no tendré las fuerzas suficiente para apartarme de ti de nuevo, y no puedo hacerlo eso a Ian.

Edward frunció el ceño y apretó los puños.

- Por favor mi amor, escúchame, solo te pido eso, luego si lo deseas me iré para siempre.

- Qué dijiste? Dijo ella entre lágrimas.

- Que me escuches y que luego…

- Eso no, lo interrumpió ella, lo otro.

- Mi amor, susurró el con una débil sonrisa.

- No me hagas esto Edward, por favor, te lo ruego, si alguna vez sentiste algo por mi vete…

- No me puedo ir Bella, no ves que no tengo vida si no es a tu lado? Tú eres mi vida, eres todo lo que deseo, yo te amo pequeña, si no estás conmigo me sobra hasta el aire.

- Pero… ella …Tanya… sollozó Bella

- Olvídate de ella pequeña, yo ya soy un hombre libre Bella, me divorcié.

- Qué? No, no puede ser cierto, tu la amas, ella es tu esposa, yo solo te calentaba la cama, dijo entre amargos sollozos.

- No! Jamás vuelvas a decir eso. No eres mi amante, eras mi amor, mi vida, mi felicidad. Sí, tal vez lo nuestro era pecado porque yo no era un hombre libre, pero todo tiene una explicación amor.

- Cual? Preguntó ella.

- Yo no amaba a Tanya, la quise alguna vez, aunque nunca como a ti. Cuando nos conocimos yo tenía 22 años Bella y ella me envolvió con su belleza, me trajo un test de embarazo positivo y me convenció de que esperaba un hijo mío y yo sin ni siquiera comprobarlo porque soy un gran idiota, me casé con ella sin separación de bienes. Al poco de casarnos, cuando volví de un viaje ella me confesó entre lágrimas que había sufrido un aborto, yo con el corazón roto traté de reconfortarla, y seguimos juntos. Pero pronto todo se convirtió en un infierno, siempre discutíamos y ella se la pasaba viajando, de fiestas, de compras… solo le interesaba el dinero. Yo le propuse el divorcio, pero ella me chantajeó, al divorciarnos se quedaría con la mitad de mi fortuna y la mitad de mi revista, me dijo que la arruinaría, y yo no quería perder lo que levanté con tanto esfuerzo. Pero entonces llegaste tú, como una luz para iluminar mi oscuridad, como un ángel que traía felicidad y alegría a mi vida, y aunque te juro que traté de evitarlo y controlarme no pude, por más que trataba de verte como una niña solo veía la mujer tan maravillosa que eras y me enamoré de ti, hasta tal punto de ir ese fin de semana a la cabaña.

- Qué? Sabías que yo estaba allí? Preguntó sorprendida.

- Sí, yo te escuché hablarlo con Alice, fui a la cabaña con el único objetivo de estar contigo. Y Allí, cuando te hice mía, cuando te tuve entre mis brazos, supe que no podía dejarte ir, no podría volver a sentir si no era contigo. Te juro mi vida que no volví a tocarla a ella, no lo había hecho desde antes de conocerte, pero después de estar contigo con mucha más razón, me repugnaba incluso ponerle un dedo encima. Pero un día llegué bastante tomado de una fiesta y amanecí con ella desnuda entre mis brazos. Estaba seguro que era una trampa, porque antes de ir a ese fiesta habíamos tenido una fuerte discusión ya que ella descubrió lo nuestro y me exigía que te dejase, a lo cual me negué. Por eso un mes después, cuando me vino con la noticia de que estaba embarazada no fui idiota y la llevé a rastras al hospital, ya que se negaba a ir, fue el día que nos viste. Era mentira Bella, ni siquiera estuvo nunca embarazada, Tanya no puede tener hijos.

Bella abrió muchos los ojos y se llevó las manos a la boca.

- Ese día, fui buscando consuelo entre tus brazos, pero recibí la estocada final, me moría de dolor Bella. Luego busqué a Alice, le conté todo y ella me hizo ver que la revista y el dinero me daban lo mismo, que si no te tenía a ti lo demás me sobraba, era feliz sin dinero y sin revista si te tenía a mi lado. Entonces comencé los trámites del divorcio sin importarme perderlo todo.

- Y lo hiciste? Lo has perdido? Dijo ella. Sabes que no me importa el dinero, pero sé cuanto amas tu revista y lo que te costó sacarla adelante.

- No mi vida, dijo él acariciándole la mejilla, al hablar con mis abogados y explicarles la situación ellos lograron demostrar la mentira que nos llevó al matrimonio, y Tanya solo se ha llevado una ínfima parte de mi fortuna.

- Me alegro Edward, sé cuanto significa la revista para ti.

- Bella, yo te amo más que a nada en el mundo, sin ti no tengo vida, sin ti me sobra el aire, el sol, el agua, me sobra todo… sé que cometimos un pecado pero fue por amor, porque yo sé que tu también me amas, por favor, dame otra oportunidad.

- Edward, dijo ella arrojándose a sus brazos y uniendo sus labios a los de él. Claro que te amo mi vida, te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi.

Edward sonrió y dio vueltas con ella entre sus brazos.

- Dejarás a ese tal Ian y volverás conmigo, cierto? Pero no como mi amante, eso jamás, quiero que vuelvas como mi amiga, mi compañera, mi amante, mi esposa, porque sin ti no soy nada Bella, te casarías conmigo? Dijo al tiempo que sacaba una cajita de su bolsillo con un hermoso anillo de oro blanco y diamantes.

- Sí Edward, si quiero casarme contigo amor, no hay nada que desee más en la vida, dijo ella completamente entusiasmada y feliz, pero… dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior…

- Pero… incitó él.

- No podemos dejar a Ian.

- Qué? Cómo que no podemos? A qué te refieres?

- Ven y verás, dijo ella arrastrándolo de la mano hasta la habitación.

Edward entró en ella, y su pecho se oprimió al ver que era la habitación de un bebé. En el centro había una cuna y Bella lo llevó hasta ella. Él estaba emocionado, temeroso y confundido. Miró dentro de la cuna, donde se encontraba un bebé casi recién nacido, con el cabello cobrizos y aunque aún no tenía bien definido el color de los ojos, podía adivinarse que serían verdes.

- Bella él… el nudo en la garganta no lo dejó continuar.

- Sí Edward, él es Ian. Cuando os vi a Tanya y a ti en el hospital yo había ido a comprobar mis sospechas. Estaba embarazada, Ian es nuestro hijo.

El la miró sorprendido.

- Pero… tu dijiste que había otro…

- Yo dije que había otra persona que no merecía verse inmersa en nuestro pecado Edward, tenía que alejarme de ti, no sabía que era yo para ti ni que dirías de nuestro bebé, además eras un hombre casado Edward, yo no quería eso para mi hijo, no quería un padre que no podía serlo, que solo lo sería a escondidas, no quería un padre que solo viniera un ratito cada noche y luego regresara con su mujer, mi hijo se merecía estabilidad y amor, y tú no podías darnos eso. Él iba a ser el fruto de nuestro pecado y no se merecía esa vida, yo prefería tenerlo sola y lejos de ti sin que supiera nunca la verdad.

- Dios mío Bella, dijo él entre lágrimas, somos padres amor, es nuestro, y no es el fruto del pecado que cometimos, es el fruto de nuestro amor.

- No estás enfadado por ocultártelo? Dijo ella entre lágrimas y el la abrazó dulcemente.

- No mi amor, comprendo por qué lo hiciste, el único culpable soy yo, que no tuve el valor para decirte que te amaba y dejar a Tanya, tuviste que tenerlo sola y lejos de mí, no estuve contigo, lo siento tanto…

- Edward, dejemos eso en el pasado, solo fueron obstáculos para ganar nuestra carrera, y aquí estamos juntos con nuestro hijo, y sé que nunca más nos dejarás.

- Jamás mi amor, nada me separará de vosotros, dijo mientras cogía tembloroso a su hijo en brazos y luego besaba a la que pronto sería su esposa, la mujer que siempre había amado, su pecado y único amor.

**Espero que os haya gustado, y he dejado en mi perfil el pijama de Bella y el vestido de la fiesta. Saludos!**


End file.
